The increasing complexity of clinical and non-clinical equipment used in hospitals has necessitated the formation of a Standardization Committee by the Clinical Center. We provide engineering expertise to the committee. The purpose of the- Standardization Committee is to stem the uncontrolled acquisition of equipment and supplies manufactured by different manufacturers. For example, in the past the hospital had infusion pumps in use from three different manufacturers where one brand and even one model would suffice. This led to unnecessary difficulties of training medical staff, stocking parts to repair the pumps and training technicians to perform repairs. The hospital has standardized on one brand and two models since the standardization effort began. Our contribution to this effort is to provide technical evaluation of equipment before and after purchase. To accomplish this we participate in site visits to manufacturers' facilities and user facilities, interview engineering and medical staff who have used prospective equipment and perform tests to determine product performance. We also maintain liaison with various standards making organizations and testing organizations to provide a perspective from sources outside NIH.